Taiki's Trial
by chilled monkey
Summary: Taiki has re-joined the gymnastics team and is determined to make up for his previous failing. Unfortunately a rival is equally determined to ensure his failure. Gymnasticsshipping.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh Zexal. No profit is being made from this story.

 **Author's Note:** For anyone unfamiliar with Kimura Taiki he is from the Zexal Olympic special episode Aim For Number 1 in the World. As I have only seen the episode without subtitles I have had to make assumptions about characterisation so I apologise in advance for any OOC behaviour.

* * *

Kimura Taiki breathed heavily with exertion as he completed another full rotation of the horizontal bar and dismounted, landing easily on his feet. He wiped sweat out of his eyes as he looked up at the piece of apparatus.

Following his duel with Yuma he had rejoined the school gymnastics team and thrown himself enthusiastically into his training. Now all of that work and effort would soon pay off. Within only a few days there would be a gymnastics competition between Heartland Academy and other local schools. Taiki was determined to make up for his previous failure. That was why he had stayed behind after everyone else had gone home so that he could get in some extra training.

He studied the bar intently. Even now he could remember all too clearly that awful moment when he had released the bar and then missed it, landing gracelessly on his back. He was determined to make up for that embarrassment this time.

Surely it couldn't hurt to go through his routine a few more times…

"Taiki-kun!"

He turned to see Sachi walk into the hall. Despite his tiredness he smiled.

"Hi Sachi-san. I thought you'd already left."

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked up to him. "Practise has finished for today."

He shrugged. "I thought I'd get in some extra practice."

She looked at him in concern. "Taiki-kun you've been training almost non-stop for days now. Its important to push our limits but we need to take time to rest as well. You won't be able to compete if you collapse from exhaustion."

"I appreciate your concern but I…"

Just then a wave of dizziness swept over him and he wobbled unsteadily. Sachi instantly dashed over and helped steady him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just…"

He was again cut off, this time by a rumbling from his stomach. His cheeks reddened.

Sachi giggled softly but her expression instantly turned serious again. "How long has it been since you ate anything?"

"Uh… It was… I don't remember" he admitted sheepishly.

Sachi was normally a fairly calm and reserved girl, not the type to cajole someone into anything, but this was just too much.

"That's it" she said. "We are going to get some food right now."

With that she seized his hand and dragged him off the practise mat. Taiki started to protest but one look from her and the words failed to form.

"Okay" he said faintly.

* * *

After Taiki had showered they left the gym and went to a nearby café. Remembering what his father had told him about how to behave around girls Taiki insisted on paying for both of their meals. Fortunately the prices weren't too high.

"Thanks Sachi-san" he said as he finished his last rice ball. "I really needed this."

"It's okay Taiki-kun" she replied.

"I know it was dumb to over-train like that" he admitted. "I just really want to make up for what happened last time."

"Don't worry, I know you'll be fine" she assured him. "Remember you won't be alone. I'll be there and so will Sei and Kotori, and Yuma-kun and all of our friends will be there to support you."

He smiled gratefully.

* * *

The pair finished their meals and talked for a little while longer about whatever came to mind. He promised her that for the next few days he would train sensibly.

Finally Sachi looked at her watch. "It's been very nice talking to you Taiki-kun but I have to get home now" she said.

"Why don't I walk you home?" he offered.

"That's sweet of you but I don't want to be any bother…"

"It's no bother at all. I'd be happy to" he replied.

"Okay. Thanks" she said with a bright smile.

As they left the café they were unaware that someone was watching them from a nearby table, his face hidden behind a magazine he was pretending to read. His indigo eyes were fixed on Taiki in a bitter glare.

His name was Umino. A short but wiry teen with short and spiky dark blue hair, he also was on the school gymnastics team. Unlike everyone else however he had not been pleased when Taiki had rejoined them although he had kept his feelings to himself. He was convinced that the other boy was a failure and a quitter who didn't deserve to be on the team.

 _Look at him_ he thought balefully. _That guy embarrassed the team and the whole school when he choked on the horizontal bar, then he quit like the coward he is and now he thinks he can just waltz back in like nothing happened._

 _And hanging out with a cute girl like Sachi-chan… that really puts the icing on the cake. Like he's even worthy to look at her._

His glare faded and he smiled unpleasantly as a plan began to take form in his mind. Yes he knew exactly what he would do.

* * *

Over the next few days Taiki kept his promise to Sachi, practising hard but being careful not to over-train himself into exhaustion and to eat sensibly.

Finally the day of the contest arrived. Heartland Stadium was filled with spectators eagerly waiting for the event to begin.

Outside, Taiki and Sachi's friends met them to wish them good luck for the event.

"You'll be great Sachi" said Sei. "I know you'll wipe the floor with everybody else."

"Thanks Sei" she replied with a giggle.

"You too Taiki-san" said Kotori. "Don't worry about anything. You both have all of us to cheer you on."

"Yeah, and after you win we can celebrate with a duel!" Yuma said enthusiastically.

"I'll look forwards to it" said Taiki. "Just try to be more of a challenge this time." The broad smile on his face and his light tone showed that he meant no harm by it.

"You bet I will!" Yuma replied.

"We'd better go now" said Sachi. "See you soon guys."

"Yeah, see you" Taiki added as they went to join their team-mates.

* * *

In the locker rooms Taiki was sitting on a bench taking slow deep breaths. The rest of the guys had already changed and left but he had asked if he could take a few extra minutes to prepare himself and the coach had agreed.

He looked up as the door opened and Umino entered. "Hi, sorry to disturb you. I forgot something in my gym bag."

"No problem" Taiki replied.

Umino walked past him and got his gym bag out of his locker. Unseen by Taiki he took out a length of bandage and some rope.

In a sudden burst of movement he tackled Taiki to the floor while simultaneously throwing the bandage around his mouth and tying it behind his head. Caught completely unawares Taiki was unable to fight back before his hands were roughly yanked behind his back and bound together with rope. His ankles were also tied together. Umino flipped him onto his back and pulled off his gag.

"What are… MMMMGHH!"

Taiki's protests were immediately cut off as some balled-up socks were jammed into his mouth and the gag replaced, more tightly this time. He squirmed as much as his bonds allowed but he couldn't get free.

Content that his captive was securely restrained Umino dragged him out of the locker room and over to a nearby janitor's closet. He unlocked it with a spare key he had stolen earlier and wrenched it open.

"Get in" he sneered as he shoved the other boy inside. "You're not going to embarrass the team again, quitter. With your history everyone will think that you chickened out."

He grinned mockingly. "Sachi-chan will be so disappointed when you don't show up. But don't worry, I'll be there to comfort her."

"MMMRGGH! MMRRGGH!" Taiki screamed into his gag as he thrashed and struggled with renewed intensity.

 _Stay away from Sachi! I swear I'll kill you if you touch her!_

With a final taunting laugh Umino closed the door, leaving Taiki to continue his futile efforts to free himself.

* * *

Standing on the balance beam Sachi jumped into the air and performed a front somersault, landing gracefully on her feet. Without pausing she then back-flipped twice, again landing on her feet and staying perfectly balanced the entire time. After a few moments she completed her routine with a triple twist dismount. The audience applauded and she bowed politely.

She glanced over at the rest of the team. To her surprise she couldn't see any sign of Taiki.

 _That's odd_ she thought. As the next gymnast came up to take her turn on the beam Sachi walked back to her team and accepted their congratulations. Once they had finished she turned to the coach.

"Excuse me coach, do you where Taiki-kun is?"

"He asked to stay behind in the locker room for a few minutes to himself."

"But that was over ten minutes ago" she said, her voice filled with concern. "He should be here by now."

"Yes he should. Perhaps the thought of performing in front of a crowd was just too much for him."

 _No, he wouldn't do that_ Sachi thought. _Something's wrong._

"May I be excused for a moment?"

"All right but don't be long."

* * *

Sachi left the hall and hurried down to the locker rooms. She knocked on the door to the boys room and called, "Taiki-kun are you in there?"

There was no reply. She was about to open the door, boys locker room or not, when she heard a faint sound. Curious, she followed it down the corridor to a janitor's closet. She pressed her ear to the cool, wooden surface and listened. The sounds were muffled but she was certain she could hear grunts and groans. In addition there was a rustling sound, like something was moving against the floor.

"Hello?" She called.

The sounds stopped for a second and then there was a muffled but frantic-sounding cry.

Sachi opened the door and her eyes immediately widened. She exclaimed, "Taiki-kun!"

His eyes filled with relief as he looked up at her. "MMGH MMGH" he grunted as he squirmed against the ropes.

She crouched down and quickly untied him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay" he replied as he removed his gag, frowning at the foul lingering taste, and stood up. "Thanks Sachi-san."

She smiled but then her expression became a frown as she asked "who did this?"

"It was Umino. He said I wouldn't embarrass the team again."

Sachi clenched her fist as she heard that. _How dare he do this to Taiki-kun! And how dare he say he did this for the team_ she thought angrily.

"We have to hurry!"

She grabbed Taiki's hand and dragged him down the corridor to the main hall. The coach looked over as they rushed through the doors.

"Huh… Taiki? Where have you been? The horizontal bar is about to start!"

"Sorry coach, I'll explain everything afterwards" he said sheepishly.

"You had better."

With a last grateful look at Sachi, Taiki hurried onto the mat while strapping on his grips and stood in front of the horizontal bar. He reached deep within himself, pushing away all thoughts of failure, all thoughts of his anger towards Umino, everything except the apparatus in front of him, and he jumped up.

His fingers closed around the bar and he swung himself around it. He moved smoothly and easily, unhampered by doubt or fear, letting his body go through the movements as it had through the long hours of practise and training.

Finally he came to the moment he had feared the most. The moment when he swung up and let go of the bar. He did so, seeming to hang suspended for a moment before his fingers reached for the bar…

And then closed around it again in a sure, steady grip.

Finally he released his hold and landed on the mat. He beamed as the audience applauded. His grin broadened as he looked up and caught sight of Yuma and co. in the audience.

Sachi watched in delight, a warm smile on her lips.

* * *

A little while later, as another school's gymnastics team were taking their turn, Taiki went outside, claiming he needed some fresh air. As he had expected, Umino appeared just a few minutes later, a furious look on his face.

"I don't know how you did it but I won't let you ruin this team's chances of winning" he said angrily.

Taiki glared back at him, unafraid. "So what are you going to do? You already tried tying me up and shoving me in a janitor's closet. What's next?"

"I'll show you" he said, the look of hate in his eyes deepening. "You're going to wish you'd stayed in that closet."

A stern voice called out, "Umino!"

He jumped, startled, and turned to see the coach standing in the doorway. Sachi stood next to him.

"Sachi told me everything and now you've just confirmed it" he said.

"Coach, I…"

"Not a word! Come on, we're going to have a very serious talk!"

Umino glumly followed him back into the building. Taiki and Sachi grinned at each other.

* * *

"The judges have reached a verdict."

Everyone in the hall seemed to hold their breath as they waited to hear which team had won.

"The winner is Heartland Academy!"

The hall filled with applause.

* * *

Afterwards Taiki and Sachi met up with Sei, Yuma and all their other friends, who congratulated them heartily on how well they had done.

"And now it's time to duel!" Yuma exclaimed.

Kotori cuffed the back of his head in annoyance.

"OW!"

"Yuma! Give Taiki-san a chance to rest after that" she said.

"But…"

"Yuma!"

"Okay, okay" he said sheepishly.

Taiki laughed. "Don't worry Yuma. We'll duel later. I just need a little break first. In the meantime why don't we all go out for a celebration dinner, my treat?"

The gang all cheered at his suggestion.

"Oh, while everyone decides where we should go, can I have a word with you Sachi-san?"

"Okay."

They walked away until they were out of earshot and then Taiki turned to her.

"Thanks again for saving me Sachi-san" he said.

"You're welcome Taiki-kun but its okay. I'm glad to help a friend" she replied.

"Yeah about that" he said as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I was wondering… Would you like to meet me for dinner tomorrow? Just you and me?"

"Do you mean like… a date?"

He forced himself to look her in the eye. "Yes."

She smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."

Taiki's smile was even brighter than when he'd successfully performed his horizontal bar routine. "Well… okay. Uh I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Taiki-kun, what about today's celebration dinner" she said fondly.

"Oh uh, yeah" he said sheepishly, again scratching the back of his head.

Sachi laughed and took his hand. He felt his cheeks redden at the contact but made no attempt to remove his hand from her grip.

"Let's go" she said as she pulled him back over to their friends. Sei and Kotori gave her knowing winks that she returned.

As the group departed Taiki was already thinking ahead to tomorrow.


End file.
